


Baby Makes Three

by Justadeangirl67



Series: Remember Me [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluffy, Reader-Insert, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justadeangirl67/pseuds/Justadeangirl67
Summary: You find out you're pregnant and have to tell your boyfriend before the most important game of his life.





	Baby Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a flashback for my series Remmeber Me. I am going to be a bunch of them and hitting the highlights of the readers & Dean's realtionship that leads them up to where the series starts. **I am in no way glamourizing teen pregnancy. Wait until your old enough to understand the choice and consequences and wrap it folks.**
> 
> ***My fics are not to be saved or posted on any other sites without my written permission. Thanks!***

_Pregnant._

You were seventeen and pregnant.

It was like the plot to a terrible Lifetime movie. You were going to miss out on going to college like a normal teen, Dean was going to lose everything he worked so hard for, or you were going to lose Dean and be a single mom. Of course, you both talked about kids, but it was after college and after Dean tried his hand at college ball. Not now. Not when you would be ruining his life.

Today was a huge day for him, he had college scouts watching him play and there was no way you were going to ruin that. So, when Mary called to tell you she could drive you to the game you told her you couldn’t make it and rushed her off the phone with some lame excuse about being sick. What were supposed to say?

_I am so excited to see him play today because it could the last time he does since he knocked me up! By the way, congratulations grandma!_

You knew you had to talk to Dean first. It was important that he was the first one to know and Mary would instantly know something was wrong. You started just wandering around town and somehow ended up at the rink watching all the little kids skate around with their parents. It was the only place you felt calm and secure. Whenever you were upset Dan would take you here and try to reenact your first date. It always ended with you laughing so much your sides would hurt the next day. If you couldn’t be with Dean right now this was the next best thing.

As much as it killed you to miss Dean’s game this was the only option. He didn’t need this news before the game, telling him beforehand would be beyond selfish. Your eyes scan the crowds of people at the rink. There were a bunch of families, a few couples and some kids from your school. They all had smiles on their faces and were joking around, like they didn’t have any care in the world. It wasn’t that long ago the only thing you had to worry about was your chemistry exam and whose house you were going to after the game, yours or your boyfriends.

Everything was different now and you were terrified to tell Dean. You had no idea how he was going to react to the news. What if he didn’t want you or the baby?

“Y/n?” You whip your head around to the man standing next to you. It was Dean. He was standing before you with a worried look on his face already in his uniform.  He walks around in front of you and drops into a squat in front of you, “Mom and Sam said you were upset about something and weren’t coming to the game. What’s going on? Are you okay?”

You look into his green eyes, seeing the worry and concern in them and it made you feel awful. You didn’t mean to make him panic. This wasn’t fair to him. This was a big night for him and you were ruining it. “I-I’m fine. I’m sorry I worried your mom and Sam. I just...you should be at the game. How did you even know where I was?”

He laughs, “Baby, I know everything about you. I knew if you were upset about something and couldn’t be with me you would end up here. Now what’s going on?” He knew you better than you knew yourself sometimes.

“Dean, go to the game we talk after. You’re going to be late.” You stand up putting a few feet between the two of you. Your hormones were all over the place and you needed the space to keep your head clear.

Deans slowly stands up brows knitting together, “Talk? Talk about what?” He could feel his heart racing in his chest. He had a million thoughts going through his head, a million reasons why you wanted to talk and were skipping his game and none of them ended with a happy ending.

“Nothing. It can wai-“

“No, Y/n. I need you to tell me now. There is no way I can go out there and focus when I am pretty sure you’re about to break up with me.” The genuine worry on his face made you laugh. It was so ridiculous for him to think you would ever leave him. You’ve been in love with him since you were fifteen years old.  

“Baby, I’m not breaking up with you.” You walk over to him and cup his cheeks in your hands, “I am fairly certain you are going to be stuck with me forever.” You lean up and kiss him softly, “We can talk tonight. Just go give a good game and show them how amazing you are.”

He can tell you are about to walk away but he wasn’t having that. He tugs on your shirt to keep your from moving, “No, no, no. Baby, I am not playing until you tell me what’s going on here. I need to know, or I am going to seriously blow it tonight. I mean I will just end up falling flat on my fa-“

“I’m pregnant.”

You didn’t want to just say it like that. You had a whole plan for after the game you were going to show him the tests and tell him he didn’t have to be involved if he didn’t want to, but he wasn’t leaving you much of a choice.

“You’re…”

“I’m pregnant, De.”

Dean looks down at you unsure of what to say. What do you say in a moment like this? Your seventeen-year-old girlfriend just told you she was pregnant. He opens his mouth to say something, but Benny walks up behind him and grabs his arm, “Come on, Winchester. You can kiss your girlfriend when the game is over, and after you show those college scouts what you’re made of.” He pulls dean away from you without a fuss from Dean. You felt tears pooling in your eyes as he walks out of the rink with Benny.

He didn’t want this.

Not that any seventeen-year-old was excited to be tied down to their high school girlfriend and a baby, but part of you thought Dean would be different. It was too much for you so of course it was too much for him. He had his whole life in front of him and now you’re telling him that he was stuck with you for the rest of his life and he possibly had to give up his future. Give up everything he worked so hard for. All for you and your baby.

A few tears roll down your cheeks and you quickly wipe them away. You were not going to cry in front of him, if he didn’t want you then fine. You could do this on your own.

You take a deep breath and turn around to head back towards the back exit, but a large hand grabs your arm and spins you around. You look up to see who was grabbing you and find Dean standing there smiling at you, “Where do you think you’re going? You can’t just walk away with my whole world.”

“But, I thought…”

Dean leans his forehead against yours, wraps his arms around your waist and stands straight up lifting you off your feet, “You’re not going anywhere without me beautiful. You’re stuck with me.” He looks into your eyes, “You and our baby are way more important than any game I could ever play.”

You smile through your tears and wrap your arms around his neck, “I don’t want you to give up your dreams just because of me.”

“Baby, when are you gonna get it?” He sighs, “You’re the only thing my dreams are made of. As long as I have you I will have everything I have ever wanted.” He presses a chaste kiss to your lips and sets you down on your feet, “The only thing I could ever regret in this life is losing you and now losing our little peanut, too.”

It may not be the right timing, but you couldn’t deny that it was with the right guy.


End file.
